Rio 40 Graus
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Kit e Richard vem ao Brasil para dar entrevistas e acham o quarto do hotel muito quente. Fic com os ATORES de Jon e Robb.


**Título:** Rio 40 Graus  
**Autor:** Adriana Swan  
**Categoria:** amizade  
**Advertências:** nudez  
**Classificação: k+ (eu acho)**  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Spoilers:** Sem spoilers nenhum  
**Resumo:** Kit e Richard vem ao Brasil para dar entrevistas e acham o quarto do hotel muito quente.

**OBS**: Fic com os atores do seriado. Kit=Jon Snow, Richard=Robb Stark.**  
**

**Rio 40 Graus****  
Adriana Swan**

O barulho da água caindo do chuveiro começava a deixá-lo impaciente. Kit andava de um lado para o outro do quarto de hotel inquieto, desviando da mala, sapatos e roupas que Richard tinha deixado espalhado por todos os cantos do cômodo. Quem entrasse naquele quarto diria que seu ocupante estava ali há semanas, quando na verdade os dois haviam chegado ao Rio de Janeiro mais cedo naquele mesmo dia.

- Você ainda vai demorar muito tempo? – indagou impaciente. Estava pronto há pelo menos quinze minutos esperando o ruivo se arrumar.

- Para quê a pressa? Estrou tentando relaxar – veio a resposta abafada de dentro do banheiro – Vem cá.

Kit respirou fundo. A julgar pelo barulho da água o amigo _ainda_ estava no chuveiro e agora o chamava para entrar no banheiro. Richard não tinha a menor noção de espaço pessoal ou privacidade.

O banheiro era igual ao do quarto do moreno, todo em granito claro com a pia e uma banheira na entrada e o chuveiro dentro de um box todo de vidro completamente transparente. Richard estava no chuveiro de costas para a porta, a água escorrendo por seu corpo nú enquanto ele brincava com os controles do chuveiro.

- Isso aqui é para água quente? – ele indagou a Kit parecendo intrigado – Digo… com o calor escaldante que faz aqui, será que alguém já _usou_ esse botão?

Kit escorou-se na pia paciente e cruzou os braços. Deixou os olhos vagarem distraídos pelo delicado interior do banheiro, educadamente evitando olhar para o Richard. Era inadequado estar ali.

- Devem estar acostumados com o calor. No guia de turismo falava de 365 dias de sol ao ano – falou informativo. Antes de viajar procurar informações sobre o país que iam conhecer.

- É, e também nos disseram que era _outono_ no Brasil – ele reclamou fechando o chuveiro e abrindo a porta do box – Parece outono para você? Eu nem sei se trouxe roupa adequada para o clima daqui. Eu nem sei se tenho roupa adequada. Aliais, acho que o mais adequado nesse calor seria _não vestir roupa nenhuma_. Me passa a toalha, por favor?

O moreno cruzou o banheiro para entregar a toalha que o ruivo desleixado não tinha levado para o box e a entregou ao amigo.

- Melhor resisti a tentação de não usar roupas. Li que os brasileiros levam muito a sério essa coisa de atentado ao pudor – ele falou tentando não reparar no movimento da toalha deslizando macia enquanto secava o corpo do ruivo.

- Eles não dançam nús no carnaval? – falou distraído secando as partes íntimas. Kit se obrigou a desviar o olhar.

- Não estamos no carnaval – ralhou impaciente, embora não soubesse se a impaciência era pela desisformação do colega ou por ele não enrolar a toalha na cintura de uma vez – E eles fazem isso de forma artística, acho. Você não se informou sobre o Brasil antes de vir?

- Eu assisti Rio – Richard explicou como se a animação fosse uma ótima referência para a conversa.

O moreno revirou os olhos para o teto impaciente.

- Não lhe passou pela cabeça que era um país tropical? – questionou de forma lógica.

- Qual parte de ser outono você não entendeu? – rebateu incrédulo saindo do banheiro e entrando no quarto nú mesmo.

- Outono em um _país tropical_ – Kit respondeu respirando fundo e o seguindo para dentro do quarto.

- Céus, aqui está mais quente ainda – reclamou jogando a toalha molhada sobre a cama e olhar ao redor em busca de suas roupas.

- O ar condicionado está ligado, não está tão quente assim – foi a vez do moreno reclamar – vai ver é seu sangue que está quente.

Richard deu uma sonora gargalhada da resposta do amigo. Ainda npu, passou a mão por seu membro despreocupado, fazendo com que Kit praguejasse e desviasse o olhar, sem acreditar na falta de vergonha do ruivo. Na verdade, o membro de Richard dava mesmo sinais de vida ao calor.

- É, tem razão, talvez seja meu sangue que esteja fervendo, não o país – falou dando de ombros, a mão ainda cobrindo sua masculinidade. – O que acha que pode ter esquentado tanto meu sangue?

O moreno tentava não olhar para o colega de trabalho (em especial para o leve movimento de sua mão), mas parecia um árduo trabalho não olhar.

- Sei lá. As brasileiras? – respondeu abanando o rosto com as mãos. Ele próprio começava a achar o quarto muito quente. – Tinha umas fãs muito bonitas na sessão de autógrafos hoje cedo.

- É, pode ser – ele respondeu com um sorriso travesso. Seus olhos desceram maliciosos pelo corpo de Kit enquanto sua mão continuava a se mover – Ou talvez possa ter sido outra coisa.

A camisa de Kit de repente pareceu muito apertada e quente, como se os 40 graus do Rio de Janeiro tivessem entrado pelo quarto e se concentrado em seu peito. O moreno cruzou o cômodo a passos largos e colocou o ar condicionado no máximo, sob um ollhar curioso do ruivo.

- Calor, Kit? – perguntou com um sorriso brincando divertido em seus lábios. – Sangue quente, talvez?

- Não devia pensar nas fãs com tanta malícia – ele o repreendeu ignorando a pergunta – além do mais, você tem namorada. Achei que tivesse dito que era fiel.

- Eu disse que enquanto estou namorando não fico com nenhuma outra _mulher_ – Richard disse, frizando bem a palavra enquanto se aproximava do colega de trabalho até ficar a dois passos do mesmo – mas ainda assim acho um desperdício um quarto como esse e uma cama como essa ficar sem uso durante nossa estadia aqui.

Richard e Kit se encararam por um momento em silêncio enquanto o moreno tentava encarar os olhos azuis maliciosos do outro sem olhar para baixo, onde a mão do ruivo brincava travessa. Kit precisava respirar, sair, fugir do calor escaldante daquele quarto.

- Eu… - começou a dizer, sentindo o sangue ferver também.

- Sim, Kitty? – o ruivo brincou, mordendo o lábio inferior para o provocar, porque _com certeza_ ele devia saber o quanto aquilo provocava o amigo.

- Eu… vou esperar você se arrumar lá fora. Quando estiver pronto bata na porta de meu quarto – respondeu se virando e se pondo em fuga para longe do alcance do som doce daquele sorriso divertido.

Antes de fechar a porta ainda ouvio a voz do amigo.

- Ninguém lhe disse que o Brasil é afrodisíaco, Kit? – falou terminando com uma gargalhada.  
A porta abafou o som de seu riso.

Enquanto caminhava pelo silencioso corredor do hotel, Kit pensou que faria bem deixar Richard esperando por uma meia hora. Podia voltar ao quarto, entrar no chuveiro e tomar um bom banho para o ajudar a relaxar.

Afinal, estava achando o clima no Brasil muito quente.

XxxxxX

**N.A**: Essa fic deve ganhar um bônus no futuro, antes que as meninas do Need for Fic comecem a me ameaçar por conta da tensão-sexual-mal-resolvida kkk.

Reviews são sempre bem vindos.


End file.
